Why are you in my Bed
by xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx
Summary: "Why are you in my bed, Sansa?" his voice was rough from lack of use, and he knew exactly what the gravelly sound did to her.


_**Why are you in my Bed?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought.**_

Jon silently entered his bed room, shutting the door before twisting the lock home. Exhaling a breath, he rested his forehead against the wooden door as he allowed his thoughts to drift. Honestly, he would rather be anywhere else than his own bedroom, however he knew that wouldn't be possible. Sansa, she was still mad at him for keeping his family a secret. He knew she had every right to be angry, he just wished she hadn't left the way she had, cursing his name as if he was the devil incarnate. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he slowly began pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor,undoing his belt buckle before a soft sigh caught his attention. Every muscle in his body tensed at the sound, forcing him to glance around the room. Finally his storm gray eyes fell to his king sized mattress. Or rather, the lump in the center of his mattress. His lips pulled down in a frown as he slowly made his way across the room before carefully tugging the duvet down. The sight that greeted him wasn't one he had been expecting. His frown smoothed into a soft smile as he dropped into a crouch beside his bed, gently tracing a finger from the redhead's temple to her chin. The touch was feather soft and didn't disturb her slumber which Jon was silently thankful for.

The soft smile never left his lips as he straightened to his full height, and finished readying himself for bed. Slowly he slid under the duvet, reaching his arms around the slender woman who and snuck into his bed without alerting his guards of her presences. He played with the ends of her hair, kissing her forehead lightly until he felt her begin to stir.

"Why are you in my bed, Sansa?" his voice was rough from lack of use, and he knew exactly what the gravelly sound did to her.

"I missed you. Daenrys said you wouldn't be back for another five days, and I just... I haven't slept in my own bed in almost three months Jon. I didn't... I didn't feel safe. My apartment doesn't smell like you, and it just... I missed having that feeling," Sansa whispered, her voice thick with tears she refused to cry.

"Oh Sweet Girl, you know you are always welcomed here. I just wasn't expecting to find you in my bed when you were spitting mad. You looked ready to claw my eyes out after you found out who my family was," Jon whispered, refusing to speak any louder unless he frighten her away.

"I was angry because you didn't trust me enough to tell me you were one of the last Targaeryns, Jon. I thought, by this point at least that we trusted each other," Sansa replied,pushing out of his arms and swinging her legs over the side of the bed until she could stand. She needed distance from him, and he would never allow that unless she forced it.

"Sansa, of course I trust you. It wasn't about trust. I don't want to be a Targaeryn. If I didn't tell you, than it wasn't real, at least not for you. I could just be Jon Snow, and that would have been fine. I never knew my father, never knew who he was until I was eighteen and discovered he had an affair with my mother. He, his wife, and his two children died in a car accident when I was five. I didn't know I was anyone but a Snow until Dany showed up at the bar I was working at. I trust you Sansa. I trust you with my life. I just... I'd rather be Jon Snow than Jon Targaeryn," he explained as he sat up, watching her as she stood beside the bed, the light from the streets illuminating her figure.

"Oh Jon. You are such an idiot. You're always going to be a Snow to me. I don't care who your father was. I love you, and I don't care about that," Sansa whispered, dropping her arms to her sides as she shook her head.

"Why don't you come back to bed Sweet Girl, and show me just how much it doesn't matter," Jon struck before Sansa could even dream of moving, catching her around her waist and dragging her back to the mattress.

 _ **A/N: This was written for a tumblr prompt, 27. Hope I did okay. Enjoy and let me know what you thought of it.**_


End file.
